Talk:All countries/@comment-91.152.194.62-20170922163249/@comment-24682153-20170924053137
I don't think that this makes sense. Because these sellers just take a national SIM from one country and sell it either for this country or for roaming in another. This is a totally different business model to the ones mentioned in this article. Here we have MVNOs specifically designed for international use and marketed for this purpose. As you might have noticed, there are only a handful of companies doing that, because it's a niche market. Most of the SIM cards mentioned in the article are based on the same platforms e.g. from Estonia or Jersey. The proposals that you are showing are resellers of domestic SIMs. It's clear that a Dutch SIM card "is already registered" as Dutch SIM cards don't need any registration. So please refer with that information to the relevant national chapter. I have my doubts that this Wiki should provide a platform for re-sellers of national SIM cards that anyone can buy in the country or through the usual platforms. They surcharge 50% sometimes 100% to the original price and sell them as "roaming SIM". With roam like at home in Europe, this is not a big deal as most SIM cards in Europe now offer this service. They don't clearly specify the product and often lie or don't tell about it e.g. what 4G roaming or requirements are concerned. You can try to find out which original SIM is sold in this or that case, but it's never said clearly by the vendor. All the products that are listed here need to be clearly identifiable by their brand. The SIM cards of these re-sellers aren't. And in the end, they cannot possibly be cheaper than the national product which they re-sell. So I don't think that we should provide a platform about vendors selling a product that is not clearly branded and specified, can be found in this specific country (and chapter already) but is added by a premium. Take for instance the "deal" of 4 GB in the EU for €29.99. You can get this cheaper on SIM cards from Spain, France, Germany, the Netherlands, UK, Ireland, Poland, Austria, Slovakia, Bulgaria, Italy - i guess 20 out of 28 EU countries for all over the EU. So what's the use in mentioning an overpriced offer that is not specified........ And in the end it's exactly that, a SIM card from one of these national providers. But roam like at home has strings attached, what in the EU chapter is shown. That's why it's more important to learn about the (original) products, not their sales channels. If we start to feature SIM card (re)sellers not SIM operators here, we will get into advertisement hell and each seller wants to be mentioned. This doesn't mean that a seller should never be mentioned, but only if he offers something that others don't. And this is hardly possible when you just re-sell SIM cards. I personally know some good eBay sellers for this or that country, but I have never mentioned them in the article. Some sellers are in fact contributors to the Wiki article of the country which SIM cards they are selling. Yet they are not allowed to advertise for their specific offer. What we can and will do at the end of the year is to collect here some good options for EU roaming like we did before the new regulation. Of course, anyone is free to re-sell and market them for its own benefit through different platforms. But please understand that we need to draw a line here.